


Saturation Point

by Oakentide



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakentide/pseuds/Oakentide
Summary: Craig muses about what he's learned about chemistry.





	Saturation Point

Science is dull. I do it as best I can because I'd like to go to space. I'm sure Buzz Aldrin was bored in science class, too. But when I'm old, if I too can punch out assholes for getting up in my face, and nobody cares, then I would be _so_ happy. Either way, I'm told that none of this stuff will be useful to me in life, and most days I would not argue. But this week we are learning about chemical reactions, including saturation points, and that came _close_ to enlightening.

In short, every chemical reaction has a point where there's enough of the thing that reacts to react all of the thing. The thing that gets reacted is saturated, meaning it's had enough and then hopefully it will get up off my fucking leg. Stan is asleep, my leg is asleep, too, and we aren't doing polymer chain reactions for another few weeks, so I dont know how to make _myself_ fall asleep, too.

I know, I know. It sure would be nice to know how long I have to wait until Stan wakes up and I can finally move. After class I asked Mr Garrison how I could titrate Stan, which in spite of his response, sounds **nothing** like "titilate". As usual, he is a sick queer, and no help with class content. Mr Adler had pretty much the same response, but from a different angle. I have a feeling PC Principal will just yell at me for taking a testing sample of Stan while he's asleep. I hate this school.

But I love Stan. Even if stroking his hair isn't the catalytical agent that I want it to be, it feels very nice. And he has the dumbest smile right now.


End file.
